


Sometimes all you need is  little toast

by AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST



Category: Hamlet - Fandom
Genre: Look and see what this is about, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST/pseuds/AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When friends have to help each other how do they do it? Why, with a little toast of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes all you need is  little toast

So many people love toast.  
So do these friends.  
Through the tough times they eat it.   
Day and night.   
Toast.   
It can be eaten whenever and wherever.   
So do.   
eat it.   
Breathe it.   
Love it.   
Toast


End file.
